Treasure
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Sasuke kira selama ini Naruto yang selalu membutuhkannya tapi tanpa dia sadari ternyata selama ini dia membutuhkan Naruto lebih dari yang dia tahu, karena Naruto-nya yang rapuh dan cengeng, harta karunnya telah tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda tampan. Dua belas tahun waktu yang cukup untuk mengubahnya. NaruSasu. RnR
**Treasure**

 **NaruSasu Fic**

 **By Hatsuki Sukeyuki**

 **Disc© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Remake Comic "Boyfriend Planning" by Nagisa Odagiri**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Warning: BL/Shonen-ai/AU/OOT/OOC/Typo**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dari kecil aku punya sesuatu yang berharga. Manis dan rapuh. Rasanya ingin diperlakukan selembut mungkin. Hartaku yang paling berharga.

"Naruto itu mirip perempuan ya!"

"Haa dia juga cantik."

Aku mendengar hal itu dari mulut beberapa siswa yang melintas taman bermain di Taman Kanak-kanak tempatku belajar dan, juga dia.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang siswa laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan manis tubuhnya mungil bahkan dia lebih pendek dariku. Aku pun kadang ragu dia itu laki laki. Dia juga lemah dan cengeng. Lihat! Bahkan ketika murid murid nakal itu mengganggunya dia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Dan itu yang membuatku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin terus menjaganya.

"Naruto!" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara kecilku. Dia mendongakan kepalanya menatapku dengan terkejut, "Sasuke- _chan_..."

"Kenapa? Habis di ganggu lagi ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada riang berusaha tak tahan melihatnya diinjak injak layaknya kotoran. Di ejek seperti sesuatu yang tak berguna.

"Tenang saja! Karena mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi Naruto!" lanjutku dia semakin mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke- _chan_ akan... melindungiku?" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Selalu! Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu jadi teman Naruto!" jawabku enteng, akupun tak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja melalui bibirku. Dia langsung tersenyum senang, lalu mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya padaku.

"Janji ya!"

"Hum!" aku kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu kami menautkan jari kelingking kami untuk membuat janji.

Aku sadar saat itu aku melakukannya karena Naruto memang hartaku yang paling berharga. Dan sejak saat itu kami berteman sampai kami menginjak kelas 2 di _Konoha High School_. Aku mendengus mengingat janji itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku membuat janji seperti itu ya?

"Naruto!"

"Apa Sasuke?"

"Sempit panas lepaskan!" keluhku kesal karena Naruto sedari tadi duduk di kursiku yeah tentu saja bersamaku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku dengan manja.

Naruto memang sering melakukannya tapi ini musim panas dan aku merasa sangat risih apalagi tubuh Naruto yang besar membuatku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku sendiri, yeah jika dia tidak memeluk pinggangku.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto selama ini. Jika dulunya dia adalah anak kecil berwajah manis dengan pipi tembam yang menggemaskan sekarang dia adalah remaja laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berwajah tampan. Satu hal yang tidak berubah dia tetap manja bila di dekatku.

Sedangkan aku, aku tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang biasa biasa saja aku tinggi namun Naruto lebih tinggi. Tubuhku kecil mungkin karena aku tidak suka olahraga, kulitku tetap putih karena itu bawaan lahir.

"Hei Sasuke, aku boleh minta calpismu tidak?" aku langsung menggeleng sambil menjauhkan botol calpis yang aku bawa sejak tadi. Hh harusnya aku tahu, Naruto mengincarnya sejak tadi.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang sungguh memuakan. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu! Aku langsung menutupi mataku.

"Eh, baiklah baiklah, aku paham tidak perlu menatapku seperti kucing jalanan begitu." ucapku sambil mengibaskan tanganku ke wajahnya. Dari dulu aku memang lemah dengan Naruto, apalagi dengan perubahannya. Naruto jadi sosok yang tampan.

Aku memberikan botol calpis itu pada Naruto, dia tersenyum lalu meminumnya. Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Hah padahal dia hanya minum tapi kenapa bisa seseksi itu?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran aneh dalam otakku. Cuaca di musim panas semakin membakar suhu tubuhku tapi kenapa Naruto belum juga pergi dari sisiku?! Menyebalkan!

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang laki laki yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat bangkuku. Aku menatap orang itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat,"Ada apa?" dia terlihat gugup saat aku menatapnya bisa dilihat dari senyum canggungnya.

"A-ano Kurenai- _Sensei_ memanggilmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang penting sekarang."

Aku semakin mengeryit bingung, aku hendak bertanya lagi tapi aku urungkan niatku saat Naruto bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Aku yang akan membantu Kurenai- _Sensei_ , Kau jangan menyentuh Sasuke!" aku bisa mendengar kata kata Naruto, suaranya terdengar rendah dan..menakutkan. Seolah itu adalah ancaman.

Dan benar saja laki laki itu terlihat takut saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu,"Ba-baik." balasnya terbata. Lalu Naruto menyeret pemuda itu pergi dari kelas setelah mengatakan―

"Sasu- _chan_ serahkan semua padaku." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan. Semakin lama keegoisan Naruto semakin bertambah, lama kelamaan aku pun menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih dan itu karena Naruto yang terus menempel padaku.

Yah meski kita sesama lelaki tapi setiap orang punya pendapat yang berbeda. Kebanyakan mengira aku dan Naruto punya hubungan spesial karena setiap ada seseorang yang mendekatiku Naruto akan bertingkah posesif.

"Haaa jika seperti ini terus aku akan menjomblo seumur hidup." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas meja aku mulai merasa lelah, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?" aku mulai bergumam sendiri. Jika Naruto terus menempel padaku, hal ini tidak akan berakhir.

Berarti aku harus membuat Naruto tidak menempel lagi padaku, tapi caranya? Aku memutar otak jeniusku berharap menemukan sebuah ide. Jika seorang anak kecil mendapatkan mainan baru maka secara perlahan fokusnya akan teralih dari mainan lama ke mainan baru.

Jadi― intinya Naruto harus memiliki seorang pacar? Naruto memiliki seorang pacar? Yang benar saja, anak manja seperti Naruto―mana mungkin? Tapi Naruto sudah berusia 17 tahun, dia harus lepas dariku sebelum semua salah paham. Aku harus membuat Naruto memiliki hal baru untuk diperhatikan. Lagipula dia punya banyak fansgirl jadi kurasa itu mudah saja.

Yah akan kucoba!

.

.

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

.

"Apa? Ke pantai?!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan laki-laki berambut hitam menawan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang bersantai di kamar sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto terlihat tertarik.

"Berdua saja?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak kemudian mengangguk, "Iya, hanya berdua!"

Naruto bangkit lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke, matanya terlihat berbinar binar bahagia, "Apa kau akan memakai baju renang?!" Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu saja, jadi datang ya!"

"Woaaaah! Aku akan sangat menantikannya! Laut! Baju renang! Sasuke!" Naruto tiba tiba memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke dengan riang.

"Ah iya iya." Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan tingkah manja temannya ini.

 _'Dasar idiot mesum.'_

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya di** _ **Konoha's Beach**_

.

"Sasuke―"

"Iya?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Naruto berseru marah sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin Sasuke bilang mereka akan ke pantai berdua tapi nyatanya justru Sasuke mengajak teman teman sekelas mereka. Apa apaan ini?! Naruto menjerit murka.

"Kau bilang hanya berdua kan? Tapi ini apa? Ini lebih mirip _goukon_ tahu!" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Sasuke hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa. Ini memang rencana Sasuke, dia membuat goukon tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Dia berharap dengan begini Naruto bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Tentu saja dengan bantuan teman temannya juga.

"Tenang dulu Naruto! Lihat kau bisa bermain dengan gadis gadis itu kan! Asik _loh_ apalagi mereka pakai bikini." tunjuk Sasuke pada gerombolan gadis yang asik bermain voli pantai. Naruto mendengus terlihat tidak begitu tertarik, sekarang dia sangat kesal! Kesal karena Sasuke membohonginya.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Membawa Sasuke jauh dari anak anak yang sedang asik bermain di pantai.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau bohong padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi alangkah baiknya dia jujur saja, siapa tahu kejujurannya membawa keberuntungan untuk rencananya.

"Hh itu karena kau terus menempel padaku, aku berpikir jika kau punya pacar, mungkin kau akan berubah, kau tahu kan bagaimana mereka menatap kita? Aku tidak mau mereka terus salah paham."

"Uh?" Naruto tersentak raut wajahnya berubah sendu bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, "―kenapa?" Naruto bergumam pelan kini kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Sasuke melihatnya cukup terkejut, ini diluar perkiraannya. Tapi tiba tiba saja Naruto menatapnya lagi dan dalam sekejap bibir Naruto sudah menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

 _'A-ah yang barusan itu...apa?'_ batinnya penuh rasa tak percaya. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Tidak disangka Naruto mencium pipinya! Naruto mencium pipinya! Na―

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau akan melindungiku." Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya lalu menatap Naruto,"―aku tidak butuh orang lain selain dirimu! Pokoknya tidak!" Sasuke mematung mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tegas dan wajah penuh keseriusan.

 _'Aku seperti tidak mengenali Naruto.'_

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kejadian tadi Sasuke memilih duduk dibawah pohon kelapa dengan sebotol jus calpis di tangannya. Memikirkan Naruto membuat musim panas ini 10 kali lipat membakar kepalanya.

 _'Pasti si idiot itu hanya ingin balas dendam karena aku membohonginya, tapi meski begitu kenapa aku...'_

"Nng?" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba sebuah kemeja tersampir di bahunya. Dari baunya ini milik Naruto!

"Naruto―?" Sasuke menoleh dan benar saja Naruto berada di belakangnya, sejak kapan? Pemuda kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke hingga Sasuke bisa melihat jelas tubuh atletis Naruto berbalut kulit tan eksotis yang mempesona.

Sial pipinya pasti sudah memerah.

"Pakai itu, kulitmu putih nanti merah." ucapnya membuat Sasuke semakin merona merah, "―wah jus calpis, aku minta ne Sasuke."

"Ja-jangan!" Sasuke menjauhkan jus itu dari Naruto membuatnya keheranan, "Kenapa?"

"So-soalnya, barusan itu... barusan aku yang minum dan―" Sasuke semakin menunduk malu.

 _'Kenapa aku jadi berpikir ini akan jadi ciuman tidak langsung?! Kenapa aku berpikir ke arah sana?! C'mon aku dan Naruto biasa berbagi seperti ini, tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi―'_

"Wah Sasuke kalo kau sedang merona begitu kelihatan manis ya."

 _'Manis..?'_

Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh, "Idiot!"

 _GREB_

Tiba tiba tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke membuatnya mengeryit heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang tengah membentuk seringai.

"Bagaimana kalo secara langsung?"

"A-apa?!" Sasuke menyentakan tangannya kasar membuat Naruto terkejut,"Jangan becanda aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku tidak sedang becanda!" Naruto menaikan nada bicaranya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Apa maksud-umph!" tapi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Hanya kecupan ringan penuh sayang. Tapi sanggup membuat Sasuke kaget.

Naruto melepaskan bibir Sasuke, "Aku sejak dulu.. aku menyukai Sasuke!"

"Hah?"

"Sejak kecil aku selalu―"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! A-aku.. tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini." lirih Sasuke di akhir kalimat. Dia benar benar suda tidak mengenali Naruto.

 _'Naruto yang dulu cantik kecil dan rapuh, Hartaku yang sangat ingin kuperlakukan dengan hati hati, sesuatu yang selalu ingin aku lindungi! Aku tidak mengenalinya.'_

"Begitu? Jadi dimatamu aku masih seperti anak kecil ya?" Sasuke masih enggan menatap Naruto, tangannya terkepal kuat, "Kalo begitu, aku akan pergi darimu Sasuke."

 _'Pergi?'_

"Aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang 12 tahun yang lalu!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung tak percaya.

 _'Benarkah? Aku menganggapnya masih kecil?'_

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya pelan pada semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke berbalik melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis centil memanggil Naruto.

"Kita main voli pantai _yuk_!"

Sasuke terlihat santai saja, Naruto mana mungkin menanggapi ajakan gadis gadis centil itu. Tapi diluar dugaan.

"Ya baiklah! Aku kesana!"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? bantinnya saat melihat Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya menghampiri gadis gadis itu bahkan dia tidak keberatan saat mereka menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Padahal dulu tidak pernah mengobrol dengan orang selain aku." Sasuke bergumam pelan, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka melihat Naruto yang seperti Sasuke segera membuang perasaan anehnya dan kembali menatap Naruto dari kejauhan, dia tampak menikmati permainannya bersama gadis gadis itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi kalo begitu, tidak ada aku tidak masalah kan? Yah syukurlah." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana harus senang atau sedih tapi yang jelas dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Main bareng _yuk_!" seorang gadis berambut soft pink menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya, "Ah Sakura, main apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah yang dibuat buat. Sasuke mencoba menghibur dirinya. Tapi untuk apa?!

"Oh lihat Sasuke- _kun_! Matahari terbenamnya kelihatan!" Sasuke masih asik melamun hingga tidak mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak sadar berada di atas sebuah batu karang yang cukup besar.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" gadis itu kembali memanggil Sasuke tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

"Naruto sedang apa ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap ke arah lain. Sakura melongo karena di abaikan, "Ah ternyata dia tidak lihat dan tidak dengar ya..."

Sasuke semakin larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tentang Naruto tentunya, _'Huh dia bisa bermain dengan anak anak itu tidak ya? Sial!'_

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil Sakura lagi kali ini lebih keras hingga Sasuke terlonjak kaget, "A-apa..?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura tapi tanpa dia sadari jarak wajahnya dan Sakura terlalu dekat. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain selain Naruto.

 _'I-ini bahaya!'_

"Aku sejak dulu... um.. itu sebenarnya aku suka padamu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku baru bisa bicara sekarang karena Sasuke- _kun_ terlalu sulit di dekati." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat Sakura semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan.

 _'Apa apaan jarak yang terlalu dekat ini?!'_

"Jangan mendekat―!" Sasuke melangkah mundur menjauhi Sakura. Gadis ini terlalu agresif untuk tipe manusia anteng seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melangkah mundur hingga tanpa diketahui dia menginjak ujung batu karang yang sudah rapuh. Batu karang itu akhirnya retak dan hancur membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

"AAAAaaaa!"

"SASUKEEE- _KUUUN_!"

Tepat ketika Sakura berteriak tubuh Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam air. Dan sialnya Sasuke tidak bisa berenang. Tubuhnya berusaha bergerak untuk naik kepermukaan, tangannya menggapai gapai sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mulai lemas, dia sudah tidak bisa apa apa lagi.

 _'Aku akan mati disi―'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BYUURR_

 _'Naruto!'_

Sebelum kesadaran hilang darinya mata _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap wajah Naruto, benar Naruto! Naruto yang kini sedang berenang ke arahnya dan menggapai tubuhnya lalu membawa Sasuke ke permukaan.

"Hah hah hah!" Sasuke mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak hati hati! Kau sadar tidak bisa berenang kenapa berada di karang yang berbahaya seperti itu?! Beruntung aku melihatmu! Jika―"

"Kenapa...?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa menolongku?!" Sasuke membentak Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kau tanya kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan? Karena kali kni adalah giliranku untuk melindungimu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke semakin erat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku bukan anak anak lagi, sekarang saatnya aku yang menjaga Sasuke." Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan Naruto, kehangatan yang bisa membuat airmatanya tiba tiba mengalir. Dia tidak percaya Naruto mengatakan hal semacam itu, dia pikir Naruto benar benar pergi. Dia pikir Naruto sudah berubah.

Harus Sasuke akui, Sasuke menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. Atau memang Sasuke itu menyukai Naruto, "A-aku.. hh-aku suka.. Naru.."

 _CUP_

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, kali ini lebih dalam, terasa lebih lembut dan hangat. Ciuman ini mampu membuat Sasuke merasa tenang dan nyaman. Perasaan senang menguasainya, seperti jutaan kupu kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya membuat sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Ini kah―cinta?

 _'Mungkin bukan Naruto yang tidak bisa lepas dariku, Tapi akulah yang tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto! Suki.. Naru'_

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Sasuke, tatapannya begitu teduh, "Dengan begini dimatamu, aku sudah bukan anak berumur 5 tahun kan?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan rasa kebahagian yang meluap luap, akhirnya perasaan aneh yang menganggunya kini sudah jelas. Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Haaa akhirnya bisa berakhir seperti ini juga ya." Naruto bergumam pelan di sela sela tawanya. Sasuke juga menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa kan jika tidak ada aku?"

"Hm?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya laku kembali menatap Naruto,"Yah sudah tentu!"

" _Che_! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, idiot!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Naruto jadi gemas melihat tingkah malu malu Sasuke, kemudian dia menarik dagu Sasuke agar menatapnya.

"Selama 12 tahun ini aku mengincar itu loh, Sasuke." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, sejak kapan Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Terlihat lebih dewasa, eh?

 _'Hah Naruto ku yang lebih manis daripada siapapun, lebih rapuh daripada siapapun, hartaku yang paling berharga―'_

Tiba tiba Naruto menyeringai aneh, seringai yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang, "Aku sudah menahan diri selama 12 tahun ini, dan sekarang akan ku kembalikan 12 tahun yang telah kita lalui!"

"A-apa?!" Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat Naruto membawanya berenang ketepian lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"Jadi ayo kita lanjutkan Sasuke- _chaaaaan_ !"

"Gyaaaaaa! Tidaaak!"

 _'Naruto ku sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi penyihir yang tampan.'_

Musim panas kali ini menjadi musim panas yang paling mendebarkan dalam hidup Sasuke, dimana di musim panas ini di pantai ini dia dan Naruto bisa benar benar mengakui perasaan masing masing. Dan kini Sasuke berhasil mencarikan pacar untuk Naruto, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks For Read Minna~ ini cerita diambil dari sebuah komik punya temen yang author pinjem selama liburan bulan puasa tahun lalu, hehe dan jujur komik dengan judul Boyfriend Planning karya Nagisa Odagiri ini bagus banget XD Suka deh sama cowoknya yang awalnya cantik tapi pas nylametin si cewek dia mendadak seme banget wkakakaka~**

 **Author kira cuma itu yang ingin author sampaikan, sekali lagi terimakasih udah baca fic singkat ini, special thanks buat Kyinna** _ **chan**_ **yang udah pinjemin comicnya, Nagisa-san yang udah bikin comic sebagus ini, dan reader setia yang review fanficku~ jaa ne!**


End file.
